


You're Not Normal and I Love It

by Multifandom_Queen_B



Series: Billy Hargrove One-Shots [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism?, F/M, Flesh and organ eating, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Queen_B/pseuds/Multifandom_Queen_B
Summary: Who would’ve thought that a sassy corpse-eating monster could ever find love.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Reader
Series: Billy Hargrove One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217381
Kudos: 5





	You're Not Normal and I Love It

**Author's Note:**

> Fem Reader! Your a ghoul in this fic so if you don't like maybe popping a few organs in your mouth don't read lol.

“Ya know, I still don’t get why you only eat those parts. Why not go for something more meatier?” Billy groaned, watched as you took another bite out of the finger in your hand.

“Because grave robbing is already a crime enough, and if i get caught with more than what I can eat, it’s not going to be good. The smell of rotten corpse is very pungent and easy to pick out, B. Besides those dead people may have families or someone important to them still alive today and that would be rude of me to desecrate their corpse completely.” you popped the rest of the finger in your mouth, the crunching of bones being grinded together muffled by your closed mouth.

“Well aren’t you a very considerate ghoul.” 

“Indeed I am, B. Haven’t eaten you yet.” you giggled watching as he made a pouty face.

“Why would you eat me? I haven’t done anything wrong to you.” 

“You patronize my food choices.”

“I only asked why you only eat the smaller limbs when you could totally take a bit of someone’s leg. How is that patronizing you?”

“You asked it like I hadn’t ever thought of it, but of course I have thought of it because who’s the only ghoul in this room right now?” he opened his mouth to throw a quick rebuttal but stopped. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked up cocking his head to the side. You assumed he was thinking about something but before you could even ask why he his head came back down, eyes trained to yours with the most shit eating grin you could possibly ever see.

“Yeah you're right, you are the only ghoul in the room right now.” you face drown, a small frown placing itself on your lip while Billy just fell back laughing at his stupid antic.

“You’re so fucking funny, Billy.” the sarcasm in your voice ran high. 

“Oh Princess, you set yourself up for that one.” 

“I thought at least maybe you weren’t gonna be such a smartass today, but yet again; you prove me wrong.” you picked up another finger, biting off half of it, munching a little angrily.

“Aww c’mon (Y/N), don’t be mad.” you popped the other half of the finger in your mouth, reaching for the mason jar filled halfway in a dark red liquid. You twisted it open, the stench seeped out of the jar.

“Oh fuck- what is in there?” Billy covered his nose and mouth. You reached into the jar and pulled out a tongue soaked in what was blood. You popped the end of it into your mouth; biting down you tugged and pulled a piece off and began chewing. You could feel his gaze on you, watching as you took another bite.

“Ya know I should bite your smartass. Maybe more than once too.” his jaw dropped.

“Woah, woah, woah calm down (Y/N). I didn’t mean anything by it! Just the smell got to me before I could think of an appropriate response.”

“Oh, you scared? You haven’t seen anything yet.” you turned to him giving him a wide smile showing him your sharp blood covered teeth. Seeing the look on Billy’s face was enough to break your facade and you let out a laugh.

“I got you!” you threw your head back letting the laughter take you.

“That was not fucking funny.”

“I mean you have to admit, you set yourself up for that one.” you flashed him a grin. He flipped you off making you giggle more.

“Why can’t you do like a normal prank or something? Instead of scaring the shit out of me.” he mumbled. 

“Cause I don’t know if you’ve seen, but I am not normal. I’m very far from normal, hun.” you put the rest of the tongue in your mouth.

“Yeah, yeah you’re not normal and I love it.” your ears perked up. Billy had never said that to you once through your whole friendship.

Never.

“I doubt your love this weirdness that much to kiss it’s bloody covered mouth.” you tried sounding smug to mask the shock running through your body from his words.

“Yeah I won’t, not until weirdness brushes it’s teeth and does mouthwash, then I’ll kiss you.” you felt the heat rush up to face.

“I-is that so?” 

“Mhm it is. So go do what I asked, Princess.” he gave you a very smug smirk, as you got up and put the lid back on the mason jar. You walk up to him, towering over, taking notice at the slight tint of pink on his cheeks. Quickly you leaned down and licked the side of his face before sprinting out of the kitchen as fast as possible.

“AAAAHHH! (Y/N) you bitch!” you laughed maniacally sprinting your way upstairs to your room. Billy’s footsteps were fast approaching, however you were able to shut your door just in time. The loud banging on your door was most likely his fist pounding on it in hopes to get you to open the door. 

“(Y/N) open the fucking door!”

“No! You’re gonna punish me.” you giggled on the floor.

“No you open this door! I was trying to have a tender sweet moment and confess my feelings toward you and you go and lick my face with blood and chunks of a tongue god knows how old! I deserve my fucking revenge!” the tears in your eyes fell out as you laughed harder.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna piss my pants if you keep making me laugh like this.”

“(Y/N), I swear to fuck! Open the goddamn door!” you were able to pick yourself up from the floor and unlock the door. Billy rushed in picking you up and tossing you onto the bed. He placed his legs on either side of you, trapping you underneath him.

“Nooo! Billy get off I seriously am gonna piss myself now that you're adding pressure to my stomach.” you tried to push him off but he grabbed your wrist and put them above your head. He leaned down and licked the side of your face; his spit coating your cheek.

“Ew!” you screamed, kicking out your legs trying to get him off of you.

“Revenge, bitch.” he licked the other side of your face.

“No, oh my god, Billy stop!” 

“Have you learned your lesson yet?” 

“Yes! I’m sorry for licking you after I ate!” he let go of your arms, leaning down and placing a small kiss on your forehead. His bright blue eyes gazing down at you with most love you have ever seen him have. 

“I love you too, B.” you smiled at him, reaching up and cupping your hands around his face.

“Well you sure have a weird way of showing it.” he grumbled although a smirk placed itself upon his lips. 

“Aww c’mon we were having a tender moment B!”

“Yeah, yeah I’m sorry.” he moved off of you and laid down by your side. His hand came around and held yours, squeezing it a small bit.

“I love you too, sassy pants.”

“I love you too, smartass.”


End file.
